customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/CHFW's 2nd Anniversary!
It has been coming, unknown to everyone - the second anniversary of the creation of the Custom Hero Factory Wiki! It is a great chance to welcome all the new users to an incredibly-growing Wiki. Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki of 2012! Another great year is ahead of us, as the Hero Factory sets are getting bigger and better. But I would like to share something with all the newcomers - our past. On February 24th, 2010, the Custom Hero Factory Wiki was created by Toa Spyck, who would soon be joined by administrator Toa Zion in August of that year. However, few users came to the Wiki to add articles. Yet on September 11th, 2010, I joined the Wiki. A week later, User:Clone Trooper 1000 joined. Seeing that Spyck and Zion were both inactive, we began to work on the Wiki and filed an adoption request. Days before the request could be confirmed - Toa Spyck coincidently returned and gave us bureaucrat priveledges after our help. With the new abilities, we began to clean up the Wiki more. Toa Zion soon retired from his administrator position. Toa Spyck announced that he was also here to stay on the Wiki - and founded the Hero Core Program. As everyone was glad of his return, however, Toa Spyck made his last contribution at the end of that year's December. At that point - CT1000 and I realized that the Wiki was quickly losing popularity. Yet over time, King Joe, Wikishmid and Vagra Nui Tales became administrators. Yet due to several off-Wiki complications, I was blocked from the Wiki for three months by CT1000. A comment he made to me turned out to be a lie, which divided our friendships. In this time - Monasti, the founder and leader of Heropedia, was promoted as an administrator. While I was gone, the activity seemed to increase - but the staff team went into inactivity. Vandals came to the Wiki at several times and vandalized articles, with the vandalism remaining for several weeks before being reverted. I actually used a dupe account to wish the Wiki a happy first anniversary. As a matter of fact - the admins returned and several of them discarded the anniversary and blocked the account, saying that I wasn't allowed there. Then, the inactivity returned, but in April of 2011 - Monasti unblocked me. At that point, Clone Trooper 1000 was demoted from his administrator position, and Spyck was confirmed to have "retired" by the administrators. A vote was soon held by the administrators, concluding that King Joe and Vagra Nui Tales would lead the Wiki. A Mascot Contest was also held in May, with Jenny Sharp winning. Yet that summer, VNT unexpectedly left the Wiki, and Monasti's activity dropped dramatically. This would later lead to VNT being "forgotten" as a bureaucrat and King Joe and Wikishmid working together to lead the Wiki, with Monasti returning on occasions. Months later, the creator of Jenny Sharp - Matoro1, became an administrator. And the months went on - the summer, fall, winter, and to now. Our activity has greatly increased, thanks to you if you've made a single constructive edit on here. We couldn't have done it without you. I owe me thanks to the staff - King Joe, Wikishmid, Monasti, and Matoro1 on doing an excellent job on the Wiki. I welcome everyone to 2012 - the year of Breakout's second part and hopefully, Hero Factory 5.0 this winter. If you have any questions about our history, please comment below. Thank you very, very much! Trivia About Me *Did you know that I am about, if not, the oldest active user on the Wiki? *Did you know that I promoted King Joe to a rollbacker in 2010? *Did you know that I entered in the Mascot Contest as my self-Hero MOC - Scott Maximus? *Did you know that my first anniversary here was on the 10th anniversary of September 11th, 2001? *Did you know that this was one of my first Wikis' to join? *Did you know that I created the first actual story on the Wiki - Fall of Magma Moon? Although the story concluded, it has a sequel - The Vengeance Attack, which is still ongoing. *Did you know that I am the top user as of now, and for all of eternity? *Did you know that I am Starscream, Leader of the Decepticons? Ladies and gentlemen ... Welcome ... to Jurassic Park the Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Sincerely, Lord Starscream Category:Blog posts Category:User:Starscream7